dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Goku
Description = DC Comics vs Dragon Ball Two Combatants Rivals Of The Man Of Steel Aka Superman And Hyped Heroes. Who Will Win! = Intrude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! The Beginning Batman Was in the batmobile Getting Information About the man named goku the strongest warrior And Goes To Find Goku's Location. Batman:Alfred. I need the infomation about the man named goku. Alfred:I Look It Right Up Sir Alfred Looks Up Goku Alfred:Sir I found Goku's Location, He's Taking down A Bunch Bad Guys Batman:On My Way To His Location. After Goku Was Fighting A Bunch A Gang,He Decided To Walk All The Way Home From Gotham city But Until He Saw A Batmobile. Goku: What Is That? Batman Hops Out Of His Car. Batman:So You're Goku Right? Goku:Yes. Batman:You Must've Beat Them By Yourself Goku: Yeah, They Were pretty tough. Batman Cracks his Knuckles Batman:Let's see if you are wrothy Goku Gets Into his stances Goku:Alright I Won't hold back HERE WE GOOOO Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkOtuS7Fr6s Batman And Goku Runs To each other,Batman Punches at Goku But he Blocks two punches,Batman Grabs goku's shirt and headbutts him, goku landed a flip.Batman Jumps And tries to Punch Goku In The Face but goku dodges it and grabs batman's cape and spins him around throwing him into the building.Batman Quickly recovers and glides to goku but he gets right behing him tripping goku.Goku Gets up and kick batman in in the air and perfroms in air combo. followed by a kick to the gut. batman lands on his hands and throws a baterang at goku and it explodes and batman cover himself with his glider. batman jumps Out to sneak behind goku. Once He did that he punched goku in the back and kicks him, goku turns around quickly and kicks him back away further. Show Me More Goku Said. Batman Gets Up. And Blocks Goku's Attacks And kicks him in his gut and goku turns super saiyan. Goku Beats Up Batman Very Fast Making it very hard for batman to Counter and block it. But Batman uses smoke pallet to escaped and goku coughs giving batman a chance to attacks batman grabs goku and throws him backwards but goku recovers and Teleports right behind him and grabs batman's foot spining him and throws him causing batman to be dizzy about 10 second. goku gives himself a chance to finish him but batman punches goku in his face in kicks him in the gut and then headbutts him. and grabs his foot and throws him up and kicks him away.Goku Was Impressed. Goku Turns Super saiyan God. Batman Said In His Thoughts He's Must been learning this move. Batman Runs Into Goku And Punches at goku But Goku punches him he gut and Batman yells in pain. Batman Uses Baterang and goku catches it With Two Fingers. Your Tricks Won't Work. Goku Teleports And Uppercuts batman into the air and Kicks Him Forward And Uses The Sledgehammer. Batman Was In Pain And Goku Charges Kamehameha. Kaaa..meee.haaa...meee And Goku Yelled HAAAAAAAAAAA The Kamehama Blast Goes Forward Two Where Batman Was And Batman Disappeared In the Blast.Goku Turns Back Into his base form and said That was pretty fun. DBX Results The Winner is Goku! Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:DC vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:SuperAkumaCool